


He Wins

by heelsclacks



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelsclacks/pseuds/heelsclacks
Summary: No one who mocks Kanji Tatsumi's pride shall be left unavenged, particularly in this little game.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Tatsumi Kanji, Persona 4 Protagonist/Tatsumi Kanji, Seta Souji/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 37





	He Wins

This. Is. Ridiculous.

"Come on, Kanji-kun."

Very. Very ridiculous.

"You don't want to try this?"

"That's–“

"Or perhaps... are you scared to do this?"

The younger teen gulps at the obviously teasing pair of eyes looking at him. There's an annoying smile plastered on the gray-haired teen's face. That smile is mocking him and he knows it's a challenge, saying 'try if you dare'. He feels like he's being insulted, his masculinity and his whole pride, by this stupid little game. That smile is a guest and his manliness is a mat which is being stepped on by the guest. Not only that, those feet are also rubbing on the mat leaving all sorts of dirt on it, staining it.

And he won't accept it.

"What?!" he says loudly, "I ain't scared!"

A chuckle comes from the other teen, "Don't worry about it, Kanji-kun. I was just–“

Before he could finish his sentence, something soft and warm lands on his lips. It comes like a lighting strike, fast, brief, but powerful and shocking. The force coming onto him is so powerful that his unprepared body is pushed backwards a bit, but not before a hand holds the back of his head, preventing him from avoiding the incoming attack. It stays like that for a few seconds, his lips brushing over the other boy's lips. His eyes widen in surprise, just like his body suddenly unmoving.

The kiss finally ends, the blond pulling away. He can see him with a very deep red spreading on his face and on his ears, contrasting with his hair. It seems he wasn't the only one that was affected immensely by that sudden gesture. The initiator, however, tries to put on a proud smile. He doesn't know if the younger teen is truly proud or if he's just trying to hide how embarrassed he is right now, but one thing for sure is that he's lost.

"I-I did it! I won!"

His senses are slowly coming back to him, but he can still his heart beating so fast it feels like it's about to jump out of his chest. He's sure that he also has that deep red color he saw on the other boy's face all smeared on his own face as well. He starts to fix his sitting position to process all that has just happened before replying to the other boy, "Y-yes... you won."

"Hell yeah!" he shouts while pumping his fist in the air while his other hand holds his upper arm, posing his victory.

The gray-haired teen smirks while watching knowingly. He didn't expect to lose nor did he expect that his joke would result in this, but he'd be lying to himself if he doesn't feel like he's in cloud nine by now. The other boy is now laughing proudly of himself, already forgetting what he's just done to achieve his victory, but for him, it doesn't matter. That kiss is enough – hell, more than enough, even – of a compensation for his loss and he's happy about it.

He takes a deep, satisfied breath before taking in the small bit of strawberry Pocky held between his teeth to eat it. He takes one more of the stick-shaped snack while contemplating what other schemes he could do to get another kiss using this newfound method he accidentally stumbled upon.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic's about the pocky game. basically there's this stick-shaped snack that two people eat from the different ends, slowly inching to the middle. they cant use their hands and the one who eats most of the snack wins. u can google it if u wanna know more


End file.
